The Greek Myth
by Lobsters forever
Summary: In the greek myth, Princess Ariadne had fallen desperately in love with Prince Theseus. But was Dom Cobb her Theseus? She wasn't exactly sure. Cobb/Ariadne. One shot. Please Review.


_Authors Note:_

_This is one of those stories that had to be written. _

_I got random inspiration to write it. To be honest, I felt compelled to write it. _

_I really hope you all enjoy reading it. _

_Please Review!_

**The Greek Myth**

Ariadne couldn't help but stare blissfully out the window of her hotel room. She watched as the people crossed the street, some were laughing and others were too busy to pay attention to the world around them.

She absoultely loved the view from her room. She was on the 15th floor and she could practically see the entire city. She marvelled in the architecture of it. It was no Paris, but it would do. It was so insanely different that she practically felt as if she was in an entire different world.

Well, maybe she was? She looked to her right, her totem resting on the electronic fireplace. And then she smiled. She knew this was reality. If it wasn't, she wouldn't be alone in the hotel room. She suddenly let out a soft sigh and glanced back at the window, her cell phone starting to vibrate.

It was a text message from an 'unknown sender'. She bit down on her bottom lip and opened the text message.

_Open your door- _

Open your door? Her eyes immediately locked on the door. To admit, she felt slightly scared and timid. What if it was someone she did not want to see?

But she shook the idea out her mind. She was not a fragile being and she would not be intimidated by something as silly as a text message.

So, she picked her feet up and dragged herself to the hotel room door. Her hand opened the door knob and... nothing.

"Hello?" She called out momentarily into the empty hallway and then another text message arrived for her.

_Look down- _

And she did just that. Her eyes came across a medium sized bag that had the drawing of a maze on it. She picked it up slowly and peered around the hallway. Was there someone there, watching her?

She took a deep breath and closed the door behind her, her left hand holding onto the bag filled with decorative paper.

She sat down on the large white satin bed and placed the bag next to her.

Another text message. She groaned.

_Turn to page 347-_

Turn to page 347? She took out the decorative paper and pulled out a large book from the bag.

She examined the book for a moment, her eyes widening for at the title. 'Greek Mythology for Kids.'

Her eyes narrowed as she turned to the page to the number she was asked to.

'Prince Thesus' was the sub title of the page and an animated drawing of a Minotaur was in the corner of the page.

Her eyes glanced over the story and she began to read "Prince Theseus was the son of King Aegeus of Athens, not too long before the Trojan War."

She took a deep breath in as she received another text message.

_Read only the lines that are underlined- _

Her eyebrows knitted together. Where the hell was this person?

She ignored it for a moment and continued reading, this time only the underlined section.

"When he got to Crete, King Minos and his daughter Princess Ariadne came out of their palace to see Theseus and the other Athenian children. King Minos said to throw them in to the Minotaur the next day, but Ariadne fell in love with Theseus and she wanted to help him."

"Princess Ariadne?" Ariadne asked out loud, as if someone could actually hear her. She had known her name was Greek but she did not know that there was a story behind it.

Her eyes widened as she read the next paragraph "So late that night, Ariadne gave Theseus a sword and a ball of string. She told him to tie the string to the door of the maze where the Minotaur lived and unroll it behind him as he went so he could find his way back out, and to use the sword to kill the Minotaur. Theseus thanked Ariadne very much and promised to marry her if he escaped without being mauled by the Minotaur."

Mauled by the Minotaur? Why was that sentence so important? It was underlined twice.

But she continued, "The next morning, all the Athenians went into the Labyrinth. The others were afraid, but Prince Theseus tied the string to the door and went to find the Minotaur. Finally. he did find the Minotaur and there was a big fight, but then Theseus killed the Minotaur with his sword and followed the string back to the door. The other Athenians were very happy to see him and to hear that he had killed the Minotaur."

She took a break. Why was the story so important? She bit down on her lip and read the last underlined part slowly "Princess Ariadne opened the door and let them out, and they all ran away to their ship and sailed away: Theseus, Ariadne, and all the other Athenians."

The second she finished, she placed the book to her right and layed down on the bed. Her eyes drifting closed as she thought about the myth.

Obviously, someone wanted her to draw parallels between herself and Princess Ariadne. She thought for a second, her hands smoothing out the tangles in her hair.

Well, there was Princess Ariadne, who represented her, of course. And then there was Theseus- who was that? Her mind drew a blank, until-

She quickly sat up on the bed and spoke softly "A maze. He needed help to get out of the maze."

_Cobb;_ her mind couldn't help but think.

There was a minotaur that Theseus would be mauled by- Mauled? Mal? As in Cobb's ex wife?

She let out a quick breath and grabbed the book back into her hands.

The Athenians were they the rest of the group? Arthur, Eames, Saito-

Her mind was going crazy. The similarties were to the extreme. She could honestly feel her head spinning.

And then she received another text message.

_It is extradonarly terrifying, isn't it?- _

She nodded absentmindedly and typed back _'Who is this?' _

And she waited for a moment but she received absolutely nothing back.

She groaned and took the myth book back into her hands and read the story over again, her eyes stopping at one sentence "but Ariadne fell in love with Theseus and she wanted to help him."

She took a deep breath in and repeated the statement in her mind, repeating it until it became second nature to her.

According to the myth, she was in love with Cobb. She laughed for a moment at the absurdity. In love with Cobb? No, of course not. He was- her voice caught in her throat when she received a text message back.

She had asked who it was before. She was really hoping for an answer.

_You can call me, Theseus-_

Her eyes stared at the reply. Cobb?

She took a small breath and wrote back 'And where are you, Theseus?'

She sent the message, suddenly getting up, running to the door and opening it widely.

"I'm right here." Cobb's light voice came from the hallway. He was smiling at her, his back leaning against the wall, across from her door.

She couldn't help but stare at him as he walked into her hotel room.

"I don't understand-" Ariadne started to speak, her voice low as she closed the hotel room door.

She watched him point to book, as he replied "I found it late last night in Phillipa's room. When I read it, I thought that I really needed to share it with you. It's extremely-"

"Odd?" Ariadne asked and Cobb couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, _extremely_." He looked at her for a moment and then continued in a smooth voice "I came to say thank you."

"For?" Ariadne walked closer to him, her arms crossing across her chest. But her eyes staring into his.

"Well, for leading me out of the maze." He smirked at her and tore his eyes away from hers, quickly looking out the window of her hotel room.

"I just wanted to help." She whispered back, being honest. When she was helping him, she knew that she had too. But now, she could feel herself questioning her own intentions.

"I know." He nodded once, his eyes gleaming into her brown pupils.

She bit down her bottom lip and asked "How are James and Phillipa?"

His smile widened tremendously as he replied "They are amazing."

"And you?" Ariande asked, she could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"I'm finally happy." He answered her question truthfully. He was with his children now, life couldn't get any better than that.

"I'm glad." She smiled, leaning herself against the white wall of her hotel room.

There was a small silence. Dom placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders once "Do you think that maybe, one day, we could get a cup of coffee together or something?"

She looked up at him for a moment. Was he being serious?

"And this time it won't be during a lesson of dream sharing."

Oh wow, he was being serious.

Her eyebrows lifted for a moment, the story replaying in the back of her mind. "Sure."

He turned around and walked towards the door, while asking in a mutter "Tomorrow morning?"

When he arrived at the door, he turned around to face her. Her body in a closer proximity to him than he'd thought.

She nodded in reply, watching his hand reach for the door knob. She couldn't help but hate herself for him wanting to leave so soon. She wanted him to stay. She wanted to spend more time with him. She wanted- oh my, she was in love with him. Just like the myth had said.

"I'll see you then, Ariadne." He bent over for a moment, her heart racing as he rubbed his hand softly on her clothed shoulder.

And as he left, she muttered softly "Good bye, Theseus."

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you all enjoyed it. _

_Please Review!_


End file.
